Memories of You and Me
by Kaistaer
Summary: 10 years later Hitomi goes back. What happens to Van and Hitomi? What is Gaia like now?And what is ths about Hitomi's feared childhood?
1. Painfull Memories

Memories of You and Me  
  
  
This is a fan-fic on Escaflowne. Since I like it so much. After 10 years Hitomi suddenly goes back to Fenelia, searching for Van . Will she find him?   
and will Van admit that he loves her?What happenned after all those years? and will they repair what they left behind? Find Out!  
Kip  
  
Chapter 1: Back  
Hitomi sighed. Maybe she had been longing to go back to Gaia for so long that she dreamt about it.  
She couldn't believe that ten years had passed since she had left Van. Van........... What was she thinking! She would never see him again. The pendant had been destroyed.   
How could she come back! Hitomi brushed back her long brown hair and sighed. (yes her hair had grown). She had nowhere to turn anymore. Hitomi was now twenty-five and  
she had never had that feeling that she had when she went to Gaia and met Van. She could almost remember his warm eyes brimming with tears as he yelled her name.  
Trying to catch her hand but it was too late she had floated away. All these years she had put this thought aside and bottled it up but now she could not take it anymore and broke down crying.   
On her front porch Hitomi sat, scrunched up in a tiny ball crying her eyes out. A sudden glow blinded Hitomi's eyes. What that light? Without thinking she held out her hand and inside it lay her grandmother's pendant.  
Before anything she drifted off into the sky. Back to Gaia. Back to Van.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
***  
**********************************************************************************  
  
She had come back! How how how?! Hitomi gazed around her. It was just how she had left it.   
"Miss Can I help you?" A voice asked. She knew that voice. Hitomi turned around and exclaimed  
"Allen!"  
"Hitomi?"  
"Allen how are you!"  
Allen could not believe his eyes! Hitomi had become so beautiful. It was like seeing Hitomi's Grandmother all over again.  
Hitomi saw the amazed look on his face but since she had matured needed no reason to blush like she did before.  
" Allen, Can you take me to Fenalia?"  
" Sure theyneed me there"  
" Also, Where is Van? I have to catch up on all these things"  
" Van is no longer King " Hitomi gasped  
" Van became a knight instead and left being King to Folken"  
She was relieved. For a moment she thought that Allen was going to say that Van had died. Allen told Hitomi to climb onto his horse so they could ride to Fenelia.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
***  
***********************************************************************************  
"Here you go Hitomi. Icant believe you're back!"  
" Neither can I! I really miss Van. Do you know where he is?"  
" Indeed I do but there is no point searching for him now his trip ends tomorrow besides it is way to late to explore"  
Hitomi nodded in agreement but decided that she was going to wake up early anyway.  
*************************************************************************************  
***  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi woke early and got dressed quickly. The faster she saw Van the better. She was soon halted by Princess Aries.  
" Hitomi! I wanted to see you last night but Allen said you needed to sleep!"  
" Yeah kind of"  
" Well what did you do to your hair. You look so beautiful! I bet you want to know what happenned while you were one right?"  
" Actually... er..ye..ah"  
" Great! sit down!"  
" Well Allen married my sister ang Driden sadly passed away with a disease. Poor Driden. Anyway that cat girl, whats her name married this other cat, she gave up with Van.   
Folken is now King of Fenelia believe that and Van wanted to become a knight so he did. Us princesses moved to Fenelia and my son rules our old country. I still visit him lots and lots though.   
He's grown up to be such a good gentleman. Life is okay here even though Van's not here most of the time. He well I shouldn't say. You find out for yourself.   
Tell you what he's in Cornelia atthe moment why don't you see him he will be very happy to see you."  
" Thank you Aries I needed your help."  
Hitomi ran as fast as she could come on Van! Stay where you are and wait for me Van! Please wait!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
***  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Will Hitomi see Van? What will happen to them? What will Van Think stay tuned for the next chapter!  
I hope you liked that. Please stay tuned for the next part! Thanks,   
Kip 


	2. Reunited

Authors note. Please enjoy this bit kay! I hope you like this bit.  
As you know in this part she is looking for Van but does she find him?Find out!  
Kip  
  
  
Chapter 2: Renunion  
  
Hitomi ran. Faster and faster she sprinted not being able to stop. Finally she was   
in Cornelia as it was not far away. There was the famous river. She approached it .  
Aries said that Van was the only person to be there but all Hitomi could see was an  
old withered man. He could not look this old for 25! She went closer and muttered  
"Van?"  
The old man turned.   
" Van is in the bushes over there me lady. I am just his humble servant m'am"  
the old man replied. Hitomi was glad. She was so close to Van now! Closer, closer...  
"Who's there?!" A voice shouted.  
" Pennsworth is that you?"  
Van saw brown hair so he knew it was not Pennsworth. It was probably a thief of some sort.  
Whump!  
Hitomi had been hit by a person she could'nt identify and blacked out.  
Van stared at the girl he just hit. He picked her up and saw her face.  
" Hitomi?!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi slowly opened her eyes. What happenned? Oh no! if she had got hit than what about Van?   
Cold memory flushed back into Hitomi's head. Van had hit her. Why? Hitomi glanced around the   
room and to her suprise a voice called out,  
" Your awake"  
It was Van. He looked awfully guilty and shyly remarked that he was very sorry for hitting her  
and that he thought that she was a theif. To his amazement she laughed. Just like old times apart  
from the fact that Van now had gained a sense of humor. She shook her head and told him to come  
closer. He obediently did. She hugged him. He was shocked that he imedietly pulled away. Hitomi  
was suprised by this reaction to her hug but was soon hugged back that she forgot her doubts and was  
happy to be back in Van's warm and caring arms. She felt a trickle of water on her shoulder. Van  
was crying? He whispered in her ear  
" I've missed you Hitomi"  
and she only nodded and held him tighter. They had reunited once again.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
So what did ya tink eh? This is a shhort chapter I know but I did not have so much time.  
Soz,   
Kip  



	3. Saying I love you

Chapter 3: Saying I love you  
Authors note: I know Falcon is dead. I also know that the pendant was not destroyed.  
This is ten years later, anything could happen! Besides it is my story I can do as  
I please. So my apologies if I made you annoyed or puzzled. This chapter is quite interesting  
as Van is trying to say how he really feels for Hitomi. I was wondering for a title when I was   
listening to the Moffatts. One song was called Saying I love you and I thought it was a good basis for  
for this chapter. I'll right out the song. Not the repeats coz that would be boring. Here goes..  
  
I may not be the best looking guy you ever knew,  
but I can show you love that will always be true  
And when your skies turn grey,  
My love will guide the way  
And if these words that I hold,  
Could only be told.  
Saying I love you is the hardest thing to do.  
And if I ever do, girl I'll always be true.  
And when your tears fall to the ground,  
I will pick you up when your feeling down.  
Saying I love you is the hardest thing to do,  
And if I ever do, girl I'll always be true  
  
  
Okay read the song on with story!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
It was early morning and Van awoke. He still could not believe that Hitomi was back. How had she?  
He had missed her so much and she had finally come. The previous night had been like a dream and  
he felt for the first time in years, content. Hitomi was very special to him yet everytime he tried  
to confess it he ended up saying something dunb like I want your power! What a jerk I am! he thought.  
It was always the same case even after all these years he still couldn't say just three words!  
Allen could say it with no problem but then he was a playboy. Van could remember the time when Allen  
said he proposed to Hitomi. That was probably the biggest choke he had EVER choked. Well Hitomi  
didn't marry him. Thank God! I would have been crushed. All these years I've been trying to fight it   
and yet I can't say it, I can't write it, I can't even draw it out! Maybe he should seek out  
advice, but from who? Van groaned and got up. He would think about it later.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Van was walking. He didn't knw where but he knew he just had to keep walking.   
" Hey! Van, where're you going?"  
It was Hitomi. Van gulped.  
" Oh hi Hitomi"  
She smiled and came closer. Judging by his solemn face, Hitomi knew something was troubling Van.  
It was like the old Van apart from there was no harm now.  
" Are you alright? If you want some time alone I don't mind." Hitomi said concerned.  
Van just nodded and Hitomi waved goodbye. She really does understand now. Something told Van to stop.  
" Lord van! Why aint this a suprise!"  
It turned out to be Pennsworth's son, Teken.  
" Hi Teken, what's up"  
"Oh nothing much, same old, same old"  
" Teken"  
"Yes"  
" I have this really good friend"  
" Right"  
" And he likes this girl or loves this girl but just can't say..."  
" I love you, right?"  
" Yeah I guess"  
" Well you're a grown man. Think from your heart and let rip! Don't be afraid to speak your heart out.  
The worst she can do is say no. Besides as my father says 'You can't lose what you never had'"  
Van smiled. He could always rely on Teken to give good advice, and maybe Pennsworth too. He  
said his thanks and ran after Hitomi. If he could just run in time. For the first time he was   
confident to finally speak his heart out.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
So will Van confess to Hitomi? God knows and so do I. If you want to know what's next look out  
for the next chapter of Memories of you and me! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the song!  
See ya later!,  
Kip*  



	4. Moonlit Kisses

Chapter 4: Moonlit Kisses  
  
Authors Note: Sorry to Spoil the Atmosphere but in this chapter Hitomi and Van FINALLY  
KISS!! Yeah Baby! I hope you like this because I'll enjoy writing it for ya guys!  
Another pointer. If you don't know what Escaflowne's about e-mail me for details or e-mail  
anyone who writes Escaflowne fan-fics. Trust me they'll know all the ins and outs of the story,  
if you want to e-mail me please write to kaye136@hotmail.com! Enjoy this chapter!  
Yours Crazily,  
Kip  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Van ran and he soon caught up with Hitomi.  
" What's Up Van? I thought you needed time alone" Hitomi asked rather puzzled by Van's completely  
devoted attention.  
" I...ne..ed..to..tell..y..ou..some..thing.." he choked gasping for breath.  
" What's that?" she said her questioning eyes burned into his and he felt weak at the knees. NOT  
AGAIN! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME! he thought as he stuttered, trying to give Hitomi an   
answer. Her innocent face just waited for a reply patiently. Slowly but surely Van was bluffing  
yet again.  
" Um...er...I want..to ( Hitomi thought for a moment he was going to say Your Power! but he didn't)  
to... see..you.. alone.. to..night?!"  
It just came out of his mouth. Oh Yeah she's really loving you now Van. Way to go.....  
To his suprise she wasn't confused and asked him what time and where. Van could speak again and  
told her to meet him in the back garden at 9pm. She nodded and waved goodbye. Van just stood there  
almost crying inside. For help.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
" I.. REALLY...like you..no..UGh!" HOW HARD COULD IT BE! He was practising how to say it  
infront of his mirror. Van just couldn't understand it. He could kill dragons and warriors but  
yet the brave lord Van could not ussher three little words. He was disgusted with himself and  
fell on his bed with a heavy sigh.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi watched the sky turning darker as she pondered on what 'important' issue Van wanted to  
discuss with her. Could it possibly be...no..He had no "lovey-dovey" feeling about her despite  
what they all said. Or did he?  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
WHERE WAS SHE?! Van had been waiting on the grass waiting for Hitomi. Maybe she had got hurt?  
What had happenned?!   
" Cool down Van, she's coming. Remember what Teken said" Van muttered to himself walking round  
and round in circles. A rustling noice broke the silence. It was Hitomi.  
" Hi Van!"  
" Hi" he gasped weakly.  
" So what's all this about then?" she asked smiling. Hitomi looked even more cute in the moonlight.  
(As Van couldn't help but notice!) Van gulped and smiled. Gently, gently don't spoil it Van, his  
sub-concious warned him.   
" Well sit"  
Hitomi obediently sat next to him.  
" I..er..havetoconfessthatIreallylikeyouHitomi!" he blurted out.  
"What? Could you repeat that please?"  
" I.. lloo...vvee..yo.u..Hi..to..mi"  
Ther he had done it. All these years and it finally came out perfect! Well not perfect perfect  
but atleast she understood him. Hitomi just sat there. Still and stunned. Suddenly Van's face was   
much closer. She knew this possition. He was going to KISS HER?! They closed there eyes and   
kissed. Shyly there lips parted and they smiled. They had shared one of there first moonlit  
kisses. With each other.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
SO! What did you think?! More to come soon so keep checking! See ya soon!  
Signing off,  
Kip 


	5. Questioned Answered

Chapter 5: Questions Answered  
  
Authors note: This chapter is on all the things I made up that you did not understand. So it will  
clear up all your questions! Plus I found a story quite like mine! We even had the same basis!  
Wierd I know! If you want to see this nice little number that I found. It's called Never had a   
dream come true. Go and read it! It was kinda sweet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the previous   
chapter and this one too!  
Yours puzzled,  
Kip  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sunlight poured through Hitomi's curtains. The night before had been, almost a dream. but   
she knew it had been real. Since she had come back to Gaia all she had thought was about was  
Van. It now occured to her that the last time she saw Folken, he was dead. How could he possibly  
alive to rule Fernelia? Hitomi had all her thoughts drowned in Van she forgot the little questoins  
that kept coming in her head. She would ask Van as soon as she got up. Suddenly she remembered when  
she gave the pendant to Van when she went back home and seeing the pendant destroying itself.  
Hitomi shook her head. It was okay now, but if she had come back to Gaia she must have been needed  
again. Or was it the fact that she longed to see Van again?   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi walked down the stairs and was stopped by Van. He smiled shyly and said good morning. She  
decided that she would ask Van somewhere more private. Hitomi walked him to the fountain which  
was now bathed in morning light.   
" Um... Van..I wanted to ask you about Folken, How..."  
She was cut in mid-sentence.  
" Is he alive?"  
Hitomi nodded.  
" Right about five years ago we found a man who claimed to be my brother."  
" Okay"  
" He turned out to be the Folken I once knew yet Folken was supposed to be dead, am I right"  
" Yes"  
" Good, I questioned him on that. He said he died and this light told him to get up and find me"  
" So you let him be King?"  
" Yes after a few years I decided I wanted to be a knight and help more often"  
" That's okay then"  
" Good"  
Ever since the previous night he was confident to show him with affection around Hitomi. He could  
admit that he loved her and was no longer afraid. A thought struck him. She had not answered him.  
She had not said that she was in love with him.  
" Um..Hitomi"  
" Yes"  
" Do.. you ..love..me?"  
" I only have to do one thing to give my answer"  
" Whats that?"  
" This"  
She had kissed him and he suddenly knew and smiled.  
  
"*********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
So got any other answers you need? I hope you liked it!  
Gotta go,  
Kip 


	6. A new quest

Chapter 6: A New Threat  
Part 1: The Strange Lights  
  
Authors Note: This is the begginning of one very wierd adventure! In this chapter Hitomi starts  
to realise that she has come back for a very special reason. Van also realises this and gets  
deppressed because he thinks that after there adventure she'll have to go back. Also in part 1  
Merle is Back! This time not always chasing after Van and she also brings her husband. Wonder  
what he's like?! Well enjoy this chapter!  
Escaflowne mad,  
Kip :)  
  
************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************  
  
What was that!  
It came from over ther...  
" AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A Dark figure marched around the figure and floated off into the winds of the pitch black forest.  
Hitomi gasped. She had just seen something horrible in a premonition.   
" What's wrong Hitomi?" Van asked  
" Um nothing..I just..never mind"  
" O..kay"  
Hitomi shook her head. What was that vision all about? Who was that wierd thing? Her suspicions  
had been right. She had come back to Gaia for a reason. A new threat. A new adventure.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The next day approached swiftly and before Van knew it, Merle was back.  
" YOHOO! I'M BACK!!" She screamed.  
Merle ran towards Van and hugged him tight. Merle and her newly wed had come back from their  
honeymoon. Hitomi just entered the hallway and Merle flung her arms around her aswell.  
" Your back Hitomi! Oh this has been awhile since I last saw you!"  
Hitomi smiled weakly trying to breath.   
" Here's my husband, Marcus. Marcus this is Hitomi and Van"  
Marcus came out of the shadows. He was also a cat and looked very nervous. He had dark grey and  
white fur and looked very grand although he did seem like the shy type.  
" Hi!" he squeeked and shook hands with Hitomi and Van.  
" Well gotta go! I've got some stuff to do so bye!"  
Merle walked away with Marcus. Hand in Hand. They were such a cute couple. Van smiled and  
whispered to Hitomi, saying,  
" They're perfect for each other". She nodded. They were so cute.  
" So what do you want to do Hitomi?" Van asked smiling.  
" Well I don't know"  
" There's a place that need help at the moment and as a knight I have to be there. Do you  
want to come Hitomi?"  
" Sure! you know I like helping!"  
They walked out smiling, holding hands and feeling content. Maybe they were a pretty cute  
couple too.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" Okay! We're here! This is Rainbow waterfall!"  
Van pulled back a few bushes and Hitomi gasped. That was the most beautiful place she had ever  
seen. It had a spectacular waterfall in the center that was sparkling with bright colours in  
the glistening light of the day. It had a little town on the left and a big forest on the right.  
The veiw was breath taking from up on the hill and Hitomi could see no problem in this area.  
" It's something else isn't it?" Van muttered in awe.  
Hitomi couldn't speak. It was so wonderful! So pretty. She had never seen so many trees just  
blooming with different coloured blossoms before. Van grinned. He knew she liked it.  
" Er.. Van, why are we here? It's perfect" Hitomi asked puzzled.  
" Oh! right. The waterfall here hasn't been working it's medical powers lately. You  
see Rainbow Waterfall is famous for it's healing waters. Lately strange things have been   
happening in Gaia and people have gone missing. Things have gone wrong. People all over Gaia  
come to get healed here and imagine when the water didn't work and just became normal water.  
People were angry because if no medicines worked they came here as a last resort and when it  
didn't work, lost ones...passed away. The waterfall even with it's power, can't raise the dead"  
Van bowed his head. The fear he had, had been true. Hitomi didn't come back because of all the  
love, she had been needed ,so she came. How about if she was no longer needed? Would she leave  
him in heartache? Would they have to be seperated all over again? Van shook his head. He  
shouldn't think negative thoughts anyway. He smiled again and led Hitomi down the path. Van  
tripped and Hitomi laughed. Thoroughly amused by his clumsiness. Well people couldn't always  
change! Van was still determined AND clumsy. She helped him up and grinned untill he fell over  
again, this time she fell with him and they both cried with laughter.  
When they finally got down they had both fallen down at least three times each and had laughed  
at every fall.  
" Sir Van! We are so glad to meet you!" some villagers cried.  
There seemed to be about five of them, all beaming with praise. It seemed like they were  
desperate for them to come. Hitomi smiled brightly and the leader exclaimed  
" And who might the little lady be?"  
" She is my..er..assistant Hitomi"  
" Hello Hitomi " they chorused. The way they did that was a bit spooky. When they started to  
show them the way to the waterfall Hitomi teased Van by saying  
" Assistant? I'm your assistant am I now Lord Van?"  
" I didn't know what else to say!" She just laughed at him, grinning.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" So Lord Van, will you help us?"  
" It is my duty Codagon. Of course I will" Van replied.  
" And will you too my lady?" Codagon asked beaming at Hitomi.  
" Er.. Yeah, sure! I mean.. Of course!"  
Hitomi blushed. She was not used to this at all!  
" Well that would be even better! I will see you a bit later!"   
Then Codagon left them with the others.  
" Codagon wants you two to help him sort out the mystery of Sonte missing and the waterfall"  
Penant, Codagon's Deputy announced.  
" Van, I'll go see about this missing Sonte while you see about the waterfall" Hitomi suggested.  
Van didn't know. It could be dangerous and he CERTAINLY didn't want anything bad to happen to  
Hitomi.  
" Are you sure Hitomi? " he asked concerned. She nodded and soon they were off.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" Omary? Omary!!"  
Oh no! She couldn't find her helper Omary. An uneasiness took over Hitomi. She no longer felt   
safe and started to panic. She marched on awhile trying to keep cool.  
Suddenly a very strange light blinded her eyes and a voice spoke three words, which were,  
" Hitomi, you're back".  
A figure came out of the light. Hitomi screamed. She had now just fainted.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
So! what do you think happened? Find out in the next part of chapter 6!  
Warped space girl,  
Kip   



	7. Part 2: Blast from the Past

Chpter 6: A new threat  
Part 2: Blast from the Past  
  
Authors Note: Okay things are starting to heat up! In this chapter Hitomi is at sudden death  
situation! This part is very wierd so keep your eyes open! I hope you enjoy this chapter and  
if you have time read my new fan-fic on the Moffatts! Also keep you eyes out for my new Digi-  
fan-fic: Digi-Warped! Well I hope you like this!  
  
From the deep depths of Deppression,  
Kip  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
" What was that? "  
Van had heard Hitomi scream and was filled with utmost terror. He knew he shouldn't have left  
her alone.   
" Wait Hitomi! I'm coming! Where are you?! " he yelled whilst running into the forest.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
" So..you awaken miss Kanzaki "  
Hitomi struggled to keep her eyes open. Who was this horrific creature? How did 'it' know her  
name? She could now open her eyes fully. It hurt so much!  
" Who..ar.e.you?" She choked, trying to breathe. Looking down she noticed why she ached. She had  
fainted and it had made her feel shaky. 'It' was the most revolting thing she had ever seen.  
The 'thing' had it's veins sticking out and a blood covered mouth. It was dark blue in colour  
and had two orange slits for eyes. It's vein covered bony arm brushed Hitomi's cheek.   
" Don't you remember me Miss Kanzaki? Don't you remember Mr Ebony? Dear, dear, you are hopeless"  
" Mr Ebony? ..I..don't remember any Mr Ebony " she stutterd. Then Hitomi remembered. It was  
horrible! Mr Ebony had been a dream, no a nightmare that had haunted her ever since she had  
been a child. Yet he was the one that had given her ,her powers. He had ressurected her from  
the dead with a piercing light when she had gotten hit by a car! He had wanted to use her as a  
servant cause he had said that she had energy. When she wouldn't obey...NO! I don't want to  
remember that night. She had been six years old and Mr Ebony was about to kill her when..she  
didn't die she had banished him from Earth with her own powers and now he was back...Back to  
get her. I bet he ressurected Folken! Folken said he had seen a light and he came a live yet  
again!  
" Remember me now Hitomi?! My,my you were a stroppy six year old! but you know what..I've become  
stronger! Hitomi my dear, this time you won't be able to banish me anywhere! and this time I  
will kill you. You are the weekest link. Goodbye!"  
He followed with a high pitched, shreiking psycopathic laughter. Hitomi shivered. She couldn't  
run away. He pointed his sword at her neck,ready to strike.  
IT CAN"T END LIKE THIS!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" HITOMI! HITOMI! " Van just kept on yelling. Where was she?!   
" CAN YOU HERE ME?! PLEASE HITOMI! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! NO! IT CAN'T BE LIKE THIS! WHERE ARE  
YOU? .....plese be..alright"  
Van just kept on running. He had to find her. No matter what.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. This was it! She was a goner. How she had wished that she had tooken   
Van's advice!  
" You're gonna die Kanzaki. Any last words?"  
" Yes" she hissed hatefully  
" Easy now Hitomi we don't want you to die unhappy do we?" Mr. Ebony snarled.  
" I just want to say I hate you!" Hitomi gasped, sweating.  
" Well don't even say thank you to me for saving you life! Well little bitch! You are finally..  
Going..down!"  
He laughed again. Why do Villains always do that? Why can't they cry patheticly instead? Hitomi  
thought angrily. She gulped.  
1...2...3........  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
So what's gonna happen?! Well find out in da next chapter ya!  
C ya!  
Kip 


	8. Black Mists from the Heart

Chapter 7: Black mists of the heart  
  
Authors note: In this chapter you find out what happens to Hitomi. This chapter is kinda emotional  
so you got to keep your eyes open! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Going a bit mental,  
Kip  
  
************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************  
  
" Who's there?! " Van cried.  
Mr Ebony paused.   
" I'll get you later Kanzaki!" he hissed and waved his hand across her face. She screamed and  
lay limp on the muddy ground of rainbow waterfall's forest.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" No! HITOMI! "  
Van bent down and wept at her body. She just lay there completely blank and unmoving. He felt her  
pulse to check and there was a very timid heart beat. She was not breathing though. Her eyes had gone  
a misty and icy blue and she seemed to be dead yet alive. He picked her up and carried her away still  
not believing what he had heard and seen. Hitomi just lay ther stone cold in his arms, not moving  
one tiny bit. Van himself had gone blank. He had lost her again and it was so very hard to take.  
She had just come back to him and now she had gone again. This time he didn't know if she would  
come back again. He closed her eyes as he couldn't bear to see those misty blue eyes that were  
not hers. He already missed her cheeky smile, her real warm brown eyes and her teasing voice full  
of amusement. Even though the blue eyes were not hers they seemed to cry out HELP! and the eyes  
seemed to stare at him in a confused and misrable way. How could he have just let her go! It   
was all his fault! He had just lost the person he cared for most. Well almost lost. She seemed  
to be in some sort of coma or trance.  
" Why Hitomi? Why now? " he whispered, stroking her hair and as he did the whole forest seem to  
shiver with the coldness in Hitomi's eyes and the wind seemed to whisper " Van ".  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
He watched her lying down on her soft bed like she was sleeping. The doctor said she was not dead  
but in a sort of powerfull spell that she could only awaken from if she got away from her mental  
'mist' in her heart. At least she looked peacefull with her eyes closed. Van sighed and started  
to leave the room. Suddenly a gush of wind blew in from the window and a harsh whisper called  
out his name. He turned around.  
" Van...Van..listen, it's me Hitomi. I want you to know I'm okay. Really. Please ask someone to  
use an 'Ebony spell' on my body so I will be safe. I'm still searching for my soul at the moment  
I couldn't leave this trance without first talking to you. Also Van, I love you" she called out.  
The voice faded away.Van smiled and whispered  
" I love you too Hitomi. "  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi's body was guarded and Van had not been as deppressed knowing that Hitomi still was out there  
and still loved him. At night he would talk to Hitomi's silent self and even though he knew she  
could not answer for the moment. He knew that wherever she was, she could hear him.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
So what's going to happen next? Find out when I type again!  
Mysteriously from,  
Kip 


	9. In a Valley of Souls

In a Valley of Souls  
********************************************************  
********************************************************  
Darkness surrounded Hitomi as she walked in what seemed  
to be a valley. There were whispers, telling Hitomi to  
flee, run away as quick as possible.   
" Ah there you are Hitomi " a voice rasped out of the  
darkness.   
The voice was familiar now, the voice belonged to Mr.  
Ebony, an unleashed horror from her childhood. Most  
children had imaginary friends, she had had Mr.Ebony  
and by no means was he imaginary or a friend.   
" I know it's you. What do you want from me? "   
Hitomi answered as loud as she could.  
" You don't know do you Hitomi? That I was the one  
who summoned you, not by your foolish love for Van.  
And, because of that I could send you back just as   
easily, maybe that would teach you a lesson for banishing  
your own master! You belong to me Hitomi, you know that.  
I don't like to see you get hurt but...if you cross  
the lines, you must be punished. " He grinned evilly.  
" I do NOT belong to you!" she spat at him.  
" Oh I love it when you get angry Hitomi " he smiled  
whilst reaching out to touch her face.  
She flinched away.  
" But...you do belong to me. When I saved your life  
and gave you some of my own life, you already owed me.  
It hasn't changed Hitomi, it never did. You got away once  
but you won't ever again. "  
" You can't get me now! I already took care of that!   
My body is protected from scum like you!"  
" Your body is none of my concern Hitomi. I have your soul.  
And that is sufficent enough. "  
she gasped, what was she to do now?  
" Suprised Hitomi? I bet you are. You thought you had won  
hadn't you? but you haven't. So what to do with you now?  
Should I kill you or...make you my bride?"  
Ribbons suddenly tied Hitomi everywhere.  
She tried to protest but her mouth was gagged.  
Mr. Ebony drew closer.   
" Yes my sweet, I've had an eye on you for sometime.   
Maybe now you'll do as I command. "  
He passed his scaly fingers across her face and she fainted.  
  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
" Sir Van? May I come in?"  
" Oh of course Mr. Pennsworth. I'm sorry, I was just.." he left  
it hanging.   
" Arr I see, Miss 'itomi still unwell then? " Pennsworth asked.  
" Yes " he blinked back a few tears that were starting to shed.  
" Oh I see. I'm very sorry Sir Van, but I must tell yer a few  
tings that 'ave been er boterin' me. "  
" Yes of course Pennsworth. "  
" Well, Yesterdey I wuz looking in the Library, not that I   
perticulary like them books but, when you told me to get them  
witches.."  
" Sages " Van corrected.  
" Sages then, whatever I 'appened to cum across a book you   
might want to 'ave a look at. "he finished. Then he got a large  
black book out of his moth-eaten bag and handed it to Van.  
" The Uknown horrors of the Valley of Souls? What is this  
Pennsworth? " Van asked puzzled.  
" Ah, Sir Van, dont'cha know. Tat's what I thought me'self  
ya know. But the book fell down and landed out on THIS page."  
He opened the dusty old book out and showed him a double page  
with the printed words ' Master Ebony, the demon of darkness.  
Also known as 'child's first horror' and 'the Lord of the  
Valley of Souls'.'.  
" You mean, this is Hitomi's..."   
Everything started to make sense after he read those pages.  
Master Ebony would choose a child, normaly a girl and then  
do them a great favour and use them to go to different worlds.  
An innocent child would be his key to every world in excistence.  
If the child disobeyed him in any way or he was finished with them,  
they would be taken to his home, the Valley of Souls,   
where he would either get rid of them or...be-wed them to join their  
powers forever.  
At the bottom of the second page was an incantation. To enter the   
valley. But...anyone who wanted to go there can only go once and  
must be quick because all they'd have were fifty-nine minutes.  
Mr. Pennsworth knew what Van was going to do and panicked.  
" W..Wait Sir Van. Yer must be prepared. Dont'cha know? Otherwise  
summat 'orrible might happen. "  
" I already know what to do Pennsworth. I must get there, find Hitomi  
before the Wedding and try and break his spell by reminding her   
of life back in either Gaia or Earth. "  
" But...But..Sir Van! "   
It was too late, Van was already chanting the incantation and in  
a few moments, he was gone.  
********************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
Darkness was beside Van as he journeyed through the Valley. There  
were moans of anguish surrounding him and then he saw, this was  
more than just A Valley of Souls......  
********************************************************************  
********************************************************************  
So what do you think? Tune in again to see what happens! Please R&R  
as many fics of mine as you can! And others too! It really makes   
people happy!  
Kaistaer 


End file.
